User blog:Wilesjeffery2152/Alternate Warehouse 13 Ending: Nick Renson
This was inspired by a dream I had yesterday. Warehouse 73 Year: 15980 A.D. Light glimmered off of the white floors that streched across the enormous landscape that is Warehouse 73 or better known by it's nickname, “The Warehouse Planet” as the regents of this era of Warehouse history decided to move the Warehouse to a whole planet. The source of the light was from a flying device that looked like a large dark red egg, eminating from the frontand the rear of the flying device. It flew with tremendious speed, gliding over the polished white floor heading towards a large cone like building with the flying egg like devices flying in and out of the attachments that surrounded the cone. The flying device took a nose dive as it got closer to the building, then swiftly itself up into the cone's side. Almost instantly, a landing strip materilized in front of the device in a bright flash of light. The flying device glided once again, heading towards the now existant landing strip. The device landed smoothly and quietly on the landing strip as the lights flickered off on the device. Light flashed from the device as it opened up, unsealing it from it's egg-like form. It's door opened and flipped upwards halfway. A scalely hand reached out and grabbed the outside of the device, revealing the rest of the body it was attached to. The creature that emerged from the device was reptillian in nature with a humanoid form, his scales were a grey tone with black scales covering various parts of his hands and face, the rest was covered in a uniform that covered his torso, arms and legs. He was quite a large creature and very fit, muscular as well. The uniform had the number “73” printed on the back and below was a set of numbers that could be used to identify agents. Even though the number on his back said “63598086591”, his given name was Edward, whom was a experinced agent who had quite a few snags tucked under his scaly belt. He streched out from his seat in the cramped egg device, hitting his head against the top of the door. “OW” Edward said as it slithered out of mouth with his forked tongue flicking out. He rubbed his head and pushed back the door making it go all the way back, making the device beep. I've got to get Andria to fix the doors on these things... “Mov, send message to 322556899 titled 'FIX THESE DOORS'on Alpha Wave 1258-A Channel” Said Edward. “Yes, sir” Said a voice emulating from the landed flying device. “Huh, no sass that time” Said Edward with a raised brow “That's weird, even for a quantum headcase like yourself...” “Message sent” Said the voice from the device. “WHAT?!” Yelled Edward clenching up a fist. Before he could do any damage to the backsassing A.I., something caught his eye from across the cone's walkway. It was a human, the only one that never wore a number although was a full time agent. He was leaning on the railing, looking onward towards the west end of the Warehouse. Edward unclenched his fist and stared at the agent staring off at the polished white floors, the endless ceiling and walls. “Umm, Nevermind Mov” Said Edward Edward exited the device and walked towards the walkway that lead to the agent. As Edward walked away from the device, it dematerilized along with the landing strip and drew the particles into a slot in the side of cone-like building. Edward kept walking towards the agent, whom did not notice the reptillian alien approaching him. He could see the human more clearly now, it was Nick, or better yet Alexander the Great, the original immortal founder of the Warehouse. Edward met Nick on his first day at Warehouse 73 and was the first of many weird things he would see in this world of endless wonder. Working here for so long, the idea of a immortal founder of a 15,000 year old orginsation was just the norm compeared to the other things that happens in the Warehouse. Edward finally reached Nick slouched over the energy rails, still staring off into the Warehouse. He decided to join him and leaned over rails, mimicing his position, staring out into the empty space of the Warehouse along with him. “Gravity wells holding up?” Blurted out Nick breaking the silence. “Uhhh, yeah, somewhat” Said Edward nerviously “It's just that Orrey acting up again” “What about the others?” Asked Nick still staring into the stacks. “Uh, What?” Edward said slightly confused. “The other artifacts in conjuction to keep the Warehouse in orbit” Said Nick “Those” “Hmm. Oh! Those!” Said Edward rubbing his scaly neck nerviously “Yeaah, they're fine” “It's just Neal Degrasse Tyson's Science Fair Orrey, thing.....” Said Edward. Nick nodded, without ever looking at Edward, still onlooking the Warehouse. The two agents stood there looking at the stacks togther in silence. Edward peered over at Nick, who had not moved an inch, still leaning over the rail. He decided that he would be the one to break the silence. “Pretty interesting, you know” Said Edward. “The whole planet held up by a toy orrey and couple of ancient artifacts” “Yes, very” Replied Nick. The conversation went quiet very quickly as the two stood there in silence. “Yeah, I've been here for 15 years and never thought I'd get to see that kind of stuff. Heheh...” “I've been here for 15,000 years and seen it all” Said Nick with a chuckle Edward laughed along with him, parically breaking the tention between the two agents formily standing in silence. “So, you've seen it all, huh? Every Warehouse?” Asked Edward. “Yes”Replied Nick. “Wow” Said Edward with astonishment. “Even the previous one?” Asked Edward “Yes, even the previous one” Said Nick. “You ask alot of questions, you know that?” Nick said with a smile. “Oh, sorry. I get carried away sometimes” Said Edward “You're fine, kid” Said Nick “Umm, well, can I ask you one more question. Sir?” Asked Edward “I suppose so” Said Nick. “Were everyone of them different?” Asked Edward Nick didn't reply, he stood in place as a smile formed upon his face. It was at that moment he broke his stare with the Warehouse and looked down onto the ground with smile still there. Edward could't help but to smile with him, wondering why the only answer he got was a odd smile. “What?” Asked Edward with a smile. “Yes” Said Nick “Oh” Said Edward “And No” Finished Nick “Huh? What do you mean, yes and no?” “It's both, 63598086591” Nick said. Nick turned and faced the reptilian agent. “Walk with me, Agent” Said Nick. Nick held up his right arm and looked at a thin plastic looking patch on wrist, poking it with his index finger, a stream of light emerged from the patch and created a holographic interface. Nick quickly made some hand gestures, moving the screen around and pressing buttons. He closed the hologram as a set of floating stairs materized in front of the two leading down into the main storage area. “Don't worry, I keep the stuff close, so it won't be a long walk” Said Nick walking down the stairs. “Okay” Edward said confused. Nick and Edward walked downward towards the main area of this perticular section of the whole Warehouse Planet. Edward was particularly confused, all he did was ask a few questions, he did not think it would lead to Nick taking him somewhere. Where are we going? All I did was ask a few questions, maybe I shouldn't have asked any at all... Edward thought as they reached the last few steps. The main storage area of Warehouse 73 looked empty execpt for a polished white floor that streched beyond the horison. To anyone that never worked for the Warehouse, they would think it was a empty planet filled with empty space. This was merily the way storage worked in the 73rd Warehouse, everything was stored underground where a thick layer of neutrilizer lay below the planet's surface to create a stability field for all of the artifacts. The two agents walked until Nick gestured Edward to stop. “Alright, We're here” Said Nick to Edward. “Mov!” Yelled Nick. “Yes, sir” Said a voice from appearent nowhere. “Open, Alexandra 7826, Password, Wiesfelt” Said Nick. “Access Granted” Repiled the voice. “Anything else, Agent Renson?” “Hmm, only open up the original 13” Said Nick. “Very well” Said the voice. On the large white floors, thirteen long squares glowed around them along with a soft rumble. The squares started to rise, revealing various shelfs of numerious objects inside. Edward looked quite astohinished again, he had never been to this aisle let alone even knowing it existed. Nick walked next to one of the aisles and turned off the energy band that held the objects togther. “You see, in every Warehouse I've been in or worked at, I've kept a trinket or memento of my time there and the friends I made during so.” Said Nick “Wow” Was the only thing that Edward could say. “When I created the Warehouse's soul, apart of me was casted into the fire with the Warehouse.” Said Nick “Forever making the Warehouse apart of me” “So” Said Edward pondering over this new information. “The Warehouse has been he same for 15,000 years, if that's the case, then why are we in Warehouse 73 insead of the first Warehouse?” Nick chuckled at his question as he picked up a doctor's bag from one of the aisles. “Even though it is still apart of me, it's still it's own person, well, Warehouse” Said Nick. “Every Warehouse is different, but, still the same one I created so long ago” Said Nick. Nick placed his hand gently on the aisle of the 13th Warehouse, there was a rumble as the Warehouse slightly vibrated. Edward looked bewildered at the sight, looking up as the Warehouse lightly rumbled. “Just as the Warehouse knows, I'm the same one who created it, so. long. ago...” Edward looked back down to Nick and the aisles and asked his final question. “Why did you only want to open the original 13?” Asked Edward. Nick smiled as he placed the doctor's bag back down onto the 13th aisle and picked up a picture frame. He stared at the picture, whispering in his mind. Artie, Claudia, Pete, Myka, Steve, Leena, Felix, Sandy, Tyler, Blaine, Nikki, Aden, Joe, Tralier, Helena.... Nick's mind went on as the names kept coming to him, before he finally spoke. “Because out of all the Warehouses... Thirteen was a turning point for me” Said Nick forming a tear. “The point where I felt accepted, like I belonged here, at that moment I felt that my immortalty was not a curse, but a gift” Said Nick. “I will- Never forget the number 13” Said Nick. Nick gathered himself in front of Edward who still looked confused. “Well” Said Nick sniffing and wiping away a tear. “I should know by the face you are naking, is that you have more questions now, then answers” Said Nick placing the picture back down. “Well. Edward... This is the Warehouse, unanswered questions and this place go hand in hand” Said Nick starting to walk off. “W-w-wait! How did you know my-” Said Edward Nick was already out of earshot, leaving Edward in the open aisles. “Name...” Said Edward frustrated. Edward turned his head towards the picture frame Nick had put back onto the 13th aisle. Inside the picture frame was a old group photo of various agents that were all smiling and hugging. “Warehouse 13” Edward said to himself. A World...of endless...wonder... Category:Blog posts